


地狱空荡荡——上

by sjzjzksnxnji



Category: all九良 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-31 06:13:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21441535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sjzjzksnxnji/pseuds/sjzjzksnxnji
Kudos: 11





	地狱空荡荡——上

话不多说正文开始——

“哈……哈……先生……”周九良压抑着喘息，被按在后台换衣间，连大褂都没来得及换孟鹤堂就挤进来，扒下他的水裤，伺候那个小家伙*。就在快要释放的边缘，孟鹤堂突然握住周九良的小宝贝，系上了一条红丝带，弹了弹那个精神抖擞的小家伙，“宝宝乖，要上台了，忍一忍。”

周九良满脸通红，快要攀上巅峰时被人截住的滋味可不好受，小手握住孟鹤堂的手放到他的炙热上，可怜巴巴的看着孟鹤堂“先生……”。孟鹤堂笑的像只狐狸，顺从的揉了一把，“知道宝宝想要，可是马上就要上台了啊。”说着给周九良提上裤子，总是有意无意的碰到那个粉嫩嫩的小家伙，引得周九良一声嘤吟。穿好后，孟鹤堂捏捏周九良肉乎乎的屁股，“换好大褂，快到我们了。”

目送着孟鹤堂出去，周九良松了口气，直接跌坐在地上，喘了好一会儿，待身下没那么兴奋了，才挣扎着爬起来换大褂。

上了台，孟鹤堂抖包袱，入活，像个没事人一样。还好说的是《铃铛谱》，要是遇上腿子活被观众看出端倪，周九良想死的心都有了。下台后，周九良坐在沙发上闭着眼睛休息，何九华拿着一盒东西递到周九良跟前，“这是粉丝送的小点心，你吃一点，我见你中午没吃饭，现在估计饿坏了吧。”

周九良摆摆手，“哥我不饿，你吃吧。”

说不饿是假的，别说中午没吃饭了，就连早上都只是喝了一大杯热水，他现在真的很饿，但也是真的不想吃东西。

“你还是吃点吧，要不然身体吃不消的”

“哥我真的不饿。”周九良手一挥，一盒精致的小点心被打翻在地。何九华神色一变，“嘶……多浪费啊。”捡起地上的盒子，里面还有一个完好的小蛋糕，捏着周九良的下颚，“吃掉。”周九良手指抠着沙发，指尖泛白，顺从的张开嘴咬住小点心，然后咀嚼，这个过程对周九良来说好像十分漫长，他强忍着呕吐感咽下去。何九华的神色又变得温柔，揉揉他的小卷毛，“这才是好孩子。”

“我……我想上厕所。”周九良还被何九华紧紧捏着下颚，说起话来尤为困难。何九华放开人，周九良直奔卫生间，扶着马桶吐个没完，但是肚子里什么都没有，再怎么吐也只是酸水。

胃里没有翻江倒海的感觉，就是一阵恶心，打心眼儿里的恶心，让他忍不住干呕，周九良喘着粗气，找到纸巾擦干净准备走。身后传来声音“宝宝这是怎么了？肚子不舒服吗？”周九良一僵，呼吸都是断断续续的，“没……就是吃了点不干净的东西。”孟鹤堂走近，隔着大褂揉了揉周九良的肚子，“没事就好。”手的方向一转，扒下人的水裤。

周九良一惊，“先生!”

“看在宝宝今天这么可怜的份上 就先放过你吧。”说着接下了那条红丝带，可怜的小家伙被勒出一道红痕。

周九良恍惚，曾经的先生也是这样温柔的笑，但是什么时候开始变质了呢？掺杂了别的成分，让周九良有点害怕这种笑。

是夜——

周九良扶着谢金的腰，努力往下坐。

“我……我真的吃不下了……”周九良眼泪汪汪的看着谢金，明明感觉已经到底了，可那巨物还有半截露在外面。谢金双手垫着后脑勺，靠在沙发上，“以前不还吃得好好的，怎么这次不行了？”

“我真的……真的没有力气了。”周九良一天没有吃饭，再加上谢金让他自己动，他现在都觉得有点头晕，生怕胳膊一软就直直坐下来，肯定会出血。

谢金把周九良抱到落地窗前，借着身高优势，可以把周九良整个压在玻璃上，周九良只能踮起脚来承受，肠肉绞紧，夹得谢金进出都困难。一个巴掌直直落下，周九良雪臀轻颤，白皙的臀瓣上红红的一片。

“放松点儿骚货。”

“哈……我、我不是……我从来都不是!”随着这一声喊，周九良眼泪夺眶而出。谢金掐着周九良的腰，咬上他的耳垂，“宝贝儿，你说对面楼的人会不会看到我们？”周九良模糊的视线逐渐清晰，对面楼果然有人影在走动，顿时感觉对面楼的视线都集中在他这，他挣扎着想逃，后穴越夹越紧，差点让谢金交代在里面。索性抬起小孩的一条腿放在臂弯，另一只手狠狠捏了一把臀肉，“都夹得这么紧了，还说不是骚货。”

“我真的……不是……”周九良闭上眼，眼泪还是关不住，一个劲儿的涌出来。

……

周九良是在一张大的离谱的床上醒来的，看着天花板上的吊灯，盯了好一会儿才反应过来是自己家。其实与其说是周九良家，不如说是更方便那四个人的极乐之地。周九良不经常回家，每天晚上基本都是在那四个人的家辗转承欢，卧室里的吊灯是什么样子的都忘了。谢金推开门，手里端着一碗粥。

“吃点吧，你身体太差了，昨天做到一半就昏过去了。”说着欲把周九良捞起来。

“我好困，我要睡觉。”

“那九良先吃完再睡好不好？”

“我想睡觉，没胃口。”说完就翻了个身，背对着谢金假装睡觉。饶是师爷也没办法，叹了口气端着碗出去，还不忘叮嘱一句粥在锅里热着，记得醒来吃。

听到防盗门开了又关上，周九良睁开眼，他其实很饿，非常饿。掀开被子跳下床，不管只系了一颗扣子的肥大衬衫松松垮垮的挂在身上，也不管满身青紫的痕迹到底有多疼，赤着脚跑到厨房，把那碗粥喝了个一干二净。

那种恶心的感觉又从胃里翻上来，激的周九良浑身起鸡皮疙瘩，不住地咽口水。

回到房间，找了一身长袖长裤，遮住那些暧昧的痕迹，简单梳洗了一下，压低棒球帽出门。

——

某私立医院——

“周先生，您的病情已经恶化了，光靠药物维持是行不通的。”心理医生拿着手中的报表说道。

“还有别的办法吗？”

“您的厌食症多半都是心理原因造成的，请问您以前是有对某样事物有过大的心理阴影吗？”

“这……”周九良已经记不得那天他们给他吃了什么，只记得吃完以后浑身发热，燥热感涌向身下，然后他就被那四个人强行占有了，他甚至清楚的记得他扭着屁股求他们，嘴里发出的浪叫让他到现在都不愿承认是自己。等到再醒来时，腿根本合不上，浑身上下没有一块好肉，后面红肿，被丢在地上的床单还有血迹。那时候他们每天轮流给周九良上药，可上着上着手就不老实了，以至于那段时间周九良的后穴刚长得差不多了就又裂开了，每一次性事都像上刑一般痛快。

后来周九良就不吃他们给的东西了，或者说根本不敢吃了，对他们的食物产生恐惧感，渐渐的，对其他食物也产生了莫名厌恶，肚子饿到不行也不吃一口。

“周先生？”

“嗯？不好意思刚刚走神了。”

“是这样的周先生，我们更支持您通过克服心理障碍来治愈您的厌食症。”

“好，谢谢。”

回家的路上，医生的话一直在周九良脑子里回荡，通过克服心理障碍……克服……障碍……

回了家，转身关上门，身子就被裹进了一个炙热的怀抱。周九良面对着门，根本看不清是谁。湿热的呼吸打在周九良颈窝处，张九泰细细啄吻着周九良白皙的脖子，“去哪了？”

“出去遛弯儿。”

“我以为你跑了。”张九泰灵活的手探到周九良宽松的波点裤里，一把握住小九良。

“嗯……不会的……”

“那就好，以后别出去了，不安全。”

“……嗯”

随着张九泰愈发猛烈的抽插，周九良觉得自己要被镶嵌在门板上了，手伸到后面推拒着张九泰的腰，这样的姿势本就使不上力，再加上被张九泰顶的眼眶泛红，周九良略带反抗的的动作在张九泰看来更像是欲拒还迎。握上周九良的小手，轻轻触碰他们的交合处，“小骚货你看你吃得多紧。”

“我没有……我没有……”周九良摇着头，声音被张九泰顶的颤抖。

啪一声，一个重重的巴掌落到周九良臀肉上，他疼得浑身颤栗，后穴习惯性的往紧一缩，张九泰一手握着周九良的腰，一手扣住他的肩狠狠贯穿，“夹得这么紧还说不是骚货嗯……哥哥这就满足你。”

“不要……不要……啊啊啊啊!”随着周九良一声尖叫，一股白色液体射到了纯黑的防盗门上。周九良双腿无力，要不是张九泰抱着他，他随时都会跪在地上。

小妖精，小骚货，迟早有一天我会死在你身上。

……

后穴被塞进了一个东西，堵住不断往出流的白浊液体，张九泰拍拍周九良的屁股，“乖九良，要含着哥哥的东西一整天哦。”

气喘吁吁的周九良握紧床单，趴在床上，大腿根不住的痉挛着，声线颤抖，“会发烧的……”

回应他的只有关门声。

眼里再也忍不住，安静的卧室里，周九良压抑的哭声显得突兀。

疼啊……

次日清晨——

何九华来接周九良的时候，周九良还没醒，宽大的床上有一个小人缩成小小的一团，眉头紧皱，小脸红扑扑的，饱满的额头上沁出汗珠，看上去十分没有安全感，何九华抚上瑟瑟发抖的小人。

“不要……不要……啊!”周九良从噩梦中惊醒，梦里的画面久久挥之不去，他梦到自己的照片被他们曝光了，那些淫乱的照片，那些让他不得不妥协的照片，扭着屁股求艹的样子，上下两张小嘴吞吐着肉棒的样子，吃饱后餍足的样子……

再回过神来，周九良已经被何九华抱到了车上，周九良垂着头乖乖的坐着。在等红灯的时候，何九华忍不住亲了一口小孩肉乎乎的小脸。

把周九良安置好，何九华就在厨房里忙碌，他喜欢做菜，也喜欢别人吃到他的菜时满意的笑容，当然，更喜欢周九良吃他的菜的时候享受的表情。所以每次接小孩来都会烧一大桌子好吃的给周九良，尽管小孩吃得越来越少，不过没关系，不吃他就亲自喂，通过食管也好，或者别的通道也可以。

难得的，周九良在何九华卧室里睡了一个安稳觉，再醒来是被何九华叫起来吃饭的。

看着一大桌子的美味佳肴周九良真的没有胃口，用筷子戳着碗里的米饭。

“怎么了？不合胃口？”

“没有，我不饿。”

何九华夹了一筷子菜放到周九良碗里，“吃点吧，我看你近几天都没好好吃过饭，都瘦了。”

“我真的不饿。”

“吃点吧。”何九华手拍上周九良的屁股，垂着头的小孩浑身一震，抱着碗吃了个一干二净。何九华捏捏周九良的臀肉，“乖孩子。”

周九良已经顾不得什么后果，推开何九华冲向卫生间一阵干呕。

……

“看着镜子。”周九良被压在洗漱台上，何九华抓着他的小卷毛让他不得不面对镜子。“记住你现在的样子嗯……你说别人要是知道台上的小先生在台下居然是个骚货，竟然会被人按在洗手间艹，会是什么表情呢？”

本来被干的失神的周九良听到这句话，梦里的场景又一次浮现在他脑海，“别说了求求你……”

何九华不理他，手上和身下的动作加快，没一会周九良就尖叫着射了出来，只不过射出来后就没了响动。何九华抽出来把周九良翻过来，看到小孩脸色难看，就连猫儿一般的小嘴都没了血色，只有两颊泛着不正常的红晕，何九华慌了神，简单清理一下就送周九良去医院，期间还给另外三个人去了电话。

……

再睁眼，那四个人都在不大的病房里睡着了，呼吸声此起彼伏，周九良一偏头就能看到灯火璀璨的城市。拔掉手上的针管，轻手轻脚的下床才发现自己穿着病号服，赤着脚小心翼翼地迈过谢金的大长腿。走到门口，孟鹤堂突然哼了一声，周九良瞪大眼睛回头看，发现没什么异样，又光着脚丫出去。本来趴在病床上睡觉的孟鹤堂直起身，幽深的眸子盯上那扇紧闭的房门。

值夜班的护士手撑着脸颊浅眠，周九良即使光着脚也还是刻意放慢脚步，小心翼翼的呼吸着，生怕惊醒了护士。终于进了电梯，周九良直接按下最顶层，又爬了层楼梯，上了天台。

虽是夏天，可光脚踩在地上终究是有些凉，周九良蜷缩着脚趾，双手绞着病号服，本来质量就不怎么好的衣角更是皱巴巴的。周九良深呼吸，一步一步地走到天台边，一俯视就可以看到周九良最爱的城市，他在这里认识了太多的人，完成了他的梦想，甚至以前都没敢想过出名，在这里他都实现了。事业友情双丰收，只不过爱情有一点畸形。

我要是从这里跳下去，就自由了吧。不用每天担心他们会把我的照片曝光，不用摇尾乞怜假装迎合，身体里也不会带着任何东西上台，厌食症需要克服心理障碍？我可去你的吧，你告诉怎么克服。想着想着周九良坐在天台边晃着脚，眼神空洞。

“九良!”孟鹤堂看到周九良坐在天台边，心都快要跳出来了，想过去把周九良抱下来。

“别过来。”周九良声音沉稳的像一个老先生，孟鹤堂一下顿住，不敢上前，“好，好，九良我不过去，你先下来好不好？那里危险。”

另外三个人也相继跑上来，看到这样的场景自然慌得不行，张九泰最先沉不住气，“周九良你不想活了？!”

“想。”听到这个答案，四人松了一口气，但是后来的话又让他们神经紧绷。“我想活着，比任何一个人都想，可我想堂堂正正的活着。我想师爷抱我仅仅只是抱我，给我一个安慰，孟哥的笑容不是变质的，能给我安全感，九华九泰是我的好哥们儿，我可以请他们喝啤酒。我想吃我爱吃的葱油面，而不是因为心理原因得了厌食症。我想站在台上一心一意说相声，不想让你们在我屁眼儿里塞什么恶心玩意儿。”周九良平静的说完这一切，肩膀轻轻颤抖。

“九、九良，我们是因为太爱你了才会这样的”

“爱？你们给我下药，让我像骚婊子一样求艹就是你们爱我的表现？我在你们眼里就是一个骚货？”

突然，周九良被腰部的力量拉回天台，孟鹤堂紧紧抱住他，“宝宝，孟哥错了，孟哥真的错了，原谅孟哥好不好？”周九良回抱住孟鹤堂，拍拍孟鹤堂的后背，“孟哥，我不是不要命了，我只是想逃离你们。”

孟鹤堂的心瞬间凉了半截，为了离开我们，连命都不在乎吗？

“九良，既然如此，就怪不了我们了。”孟鹤堂不知从哪里掏出一块手帕，捂在周九良口鼻上，周九良挣扎了几下就眼前一黑。

这一觉睡了好久好久，一睁眼就是孟鹤堂温暖的笑，竟让周九良安心，哼哼唧唧的想往孟鹤堂怀里钻，却被腰上的力量箍住，勉强回头一看，是何九华。

——————  
“九良来吃饭了，今天有你爱吃的葱油面哦。”

“嗯。”

周九良现在不敢不吃，要是不吃他们就给他输葡萄糖，要是不配合就迷晕了再输。

脚踝上的铁链哗哗作响，跟着后面还有咕噜咕噜滚动的大铁球，周九良坐在餐桌前，机械般的咀嚼。

谢金揉揉周九良的小卷毛，“乖九良，这栋房子依山傍水，风景不错，你觉得呢？”

“不错。”

end


End file.
